dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Defense Volume 01
Dungeon Defense Volume 01 is the first light novel volume in the Dungeon Defense ''series. The story revolves around a young Korean student who suddenly finds his consciousness trapped in the body of Dantalian, the ranked 71st Demon Lord, inside the game called Dungeon Attack. As a player who once played as a hero, he must survive as Dantalian by changing his original fate in this new world. Official Synopsis Do you know how this world ends? Become the hero and take down the 72 Demon Lords. The game that was boasted as the absolute hardest strategy game, '『Dungeon Attack』'. I used to be the ‘hero’ that had accomplished everything in this game, but after answering a suspicious survey, I found myself in the game as the weakest Demon Lord, 「Dantalian」. With only my eloquent tongue and my memories of conquest as a hero—. In order to survive as Dantalian. I shall tear this world apart. Complete Plot Prologue It had been about half a year since the Empire was invaded by the demons however there were humans that had still not completely accepted being ruled by monsters. Christiane von Volfusbrook, a heroine known as the ‘Northern Pearl’ of the Empire, was apparently one of them. She had finally decided to start a rebellion in the demon lord’s army for it was thought that there was a considerably high chance of succeeding a revolution. As a mean to negotiate, Dantalian, the ranked 71st Demon Lord, sequentially sent four envoys but she killed all four of them with resolute. In only a matter of days however, her contact between other cities were cut, supply routes were plundered, and fortresses were captured. Once she was able to finally collect herself, her city had already fallen in only four months by Dantalian's Legion. Surrounded by the army of Dantalian, she tried to convinced Dantalian to spare her own life in front of 5,000 human civilians however Dantalian was disappointed by her irresponsibility to only prioritize her life instead of her people as a noble woman who bears responsibility. As such, she ended up being punished by being stripped and humiliated in front of the public before being deprived of her title as a noble and executed along with the prisoners as a mere commoner. Dantalian naturally did it to give the humans a good example of his wrath. However, it was shortly revealed that he once though of sparing her before getting turned off by her irresponsibility. Apparently, Dantalian never like his general situation wherein he had to actively work as a cruel Demon Lord while disgracefully executing significant heroines that he wanted to hit on bed when all he ever wish was to have a lazy and peaceful life. As he begun to casually throw some tantrums in his thoughts, he begun to ask himself where did things go wrong.Volume 1 - Prologue Chapter 1 – 2 years ago There he remembered that even before he came to possess the body of Dantalian, his life was already beyond help. He was originally a Korean student born with a father who practice polygamy. This resulted in the friction between his birth mother and step mothers while his own father watched idly despite being fully aware of the suffering his own children were experiencing. Even after the age of forty, the mothers continued the bloody competition and feud over his father however he was constantly indecisive and never made a choice. Craving for attention of his father, his competitive mother was always forcing him to be the first place of his school. This however made him a sore target for his other competitive step mothers. As such he had experience being kidnap three times by men hired by his step mothers to get rid of him.Volume 1 - Chapter 2 (Part 1) Though circumstances for him were a bit better compare to his little sisters since he was male, in the position of a child, he still wanted to kill himself. With this, his impression of his own father was the worst. Though he consider his father a failure as a husband, he doesn't consider him a failure as a parent who can responsibly provide his family their necessities. However, his enmity towards him still remains vividly constant. When his drunk father got caught assaulting a female high school student, his father was imprison. Dantalian was naturally happy with the event. Now finally seeing the opportunity to satisfy his enmity towards his father, he convinced his father to stay in prison forever under the pretext that his life is in danger due to his yandere mother. In the end, his father stayed in prison until four days later, his father had passed away because of a heart attack. After witnessing his mothers engaging in deathmatch during the funeral of his father, his hopes and dreams in life had cease to remain in him. With this, he deliberately resolute himself to never work, make friends and get married to avoid experiencing a hellish life. As a mean to accomplish his ideal life, he decided to give up on his father inheritance and shut himself away from the world to live a lazy and peaceful life. As a result, the person who ended up leading the household was his second half little sister. Though he gave up with the inheritance of his father and left all of the fortune towards his siblings, he had filled his bank account with large sum of over five hundred million won. It was enough to spend the remainder of my life without having to ever work. Like this, he quickly spent two months slacking off while playing video games that he couldn't normally enjoy in the past four years. Dungeon Attack was naturally one of them. It was only until he finishing a peculiar survey regarding the game that this peaceful life of his met its end as he suddenly found himself transmigrated into a familiar body in a familiar world. Chapter 2 – Devil Steps on Stage As he regain his consciousness, he was at most baffle by the strange occurrence. Dismissing the tutorial voice notification which he abruptly heard inside his head as his mere hallucination, he tried to make a reasonable deduction with his current situation and ended up believing that he had been kidnapped again since it wasn't an unusual occurrence in his life. However, this deduction was soon overwritten after he reexamined himself and found out that he somehow transmigrated into the body of the ranked 71st Demon Lord, Dantalian, in the . As he encountered Riff's group of adventures, he was mercilessly beaten and threaten by them for any whereabouts of his treasures. While noticing a displayed choice interface towards Riff's threats, he promptly collected himself with a strong resolute to eliminate Riff's group of adventurers by himself. To survive, Dantalian decided to comply with their demand by deceitfully telling them that he knows where his treasures is and only he can access it. Now having a reason to spare Dantalian, Riff's group of adventures decided to threateningly escort him towards the location of his treasures. As soon as he begun to notice their doubts towards him, Dantalian deceitfully played the victim card with excellence to trigger their sympathy and guilt. Finally feeling no threat from Dantalian, Riff's group of adventurers steadily lowered their guards towards him as Dantalian earned significant amount of affection points from them. As they carried on towards the Demon Lord's room, Dantalian was silently examining multiple game windows system while he was left in convenience. After reaching their destination, he made used of the situation by warning them false precautions to further gain more affection points from them. This ultimately made them developed trust towards Dantalian. By abusing the usage of the 'Demon Lord Castle’s Wealth' game interface system to withdrew 80% of his wealth, Dantalian was able to pretend that he withdrew the treasure he previously mentioned to the adventurers. Riff and the other adventurers were naturally extremely happy and satisfied but it soon overwritten into despair when Dantalian falsely notified them that 30 adventurers recently invaded the vicinity of his Demon Lord Castle.Volume 1 - Chapter 2 (Part 2) Afraid of the possibility of being plunder by the invading adventures, the group decided to escape by separating themselves into three units to minimize casualties. Dantalian was able to tag along by pleading to Riff to save him from the 30 adventures. Afraid that the invading adventurers might have a magical energy detector device, Riff specifically tag Dantalian to the other unit to lure them away from him. With this, Dantalian was able to annihilate all three separated units of Riff's group of adventures by assaulting them in surprise with the help of a Weak Golem which he instantly hired using the game interface system. To quickly navigate around the Dantalian's Demon Lord's Castle, he used many hidden shortcuts using the game interface system. Within only three hours, he was able to clear the tutorial. As a result of his cunning performance during the tutorial, the game permanently granted him '''Lunatic' level of difficulty. To compensate with the high difficulty, the game allowed him to select one S-Grade privilege. Having witnessed its complementing usefulness towards his style, Dantalian with no hesitation selected the privilege Aphrodite’s Apostle among the rest.Volume 1 - Chapter 2 (Part 3) Chapter 3 – Faceless Disease After repelling Riff's group of adventurers, Dantalian was able to enjoy a full week of lazy and peaceful life. But it became hardly the case when he was constantly visited by Lapis Lazuli due to the debt that the original Dantalian loaned from the Keuncuska Firm. Though he was annoyed, he can't avoid evaluating Lapis highly due to her refined temperament and background achievements. A desire to recruit her naturally started to linger inside him. In the other hand, Lapis impression of him wasn't good due to his shameless excuses to delay the deadline of his debt and lazy habit.Volume 1 - Chapter 3 (Part 1) To get close to Lapis and then use her was Dantalian's initial plan to secure his loan. Due to her cold-hearted nature however, he was only able to gain 2 affection points even after a full week of constant interactions. As such, his original plan fell miserably flat as he saw the need to resort in a more drastic method that can handle people who moved with their heads instead of their hearts.Volume 1 - Chapter 3 (Part 2) Using his in-game knowledge in , an opportunity to monopolize the cure of a massive plague named Black Death came into his thought.Volume 1 - Chapter 3 (Part 3) As a mean to prepare the foundation of his scheme, Dantalian requested to further loan 10,000 Libra to gain sufficient capital for mass purchasing the cure before the outbreak. Concerned with her false image as Dantalian's exclusive consultant, Lapis initially denied the idea of his request due to his prior existing debt. Revealing that he knew her true intention to turn him into a property of Keuncuska Firm with debt being the pretext, Dantalian made the exposed Lapis comply. Naturally, he knew that the firm won't just lend him a loan so he told Lapis to inform them that Dantalian, finally obsess with money, had now gone crazy enough to start spouting nonsense that he'll rely on monopolizing a cure of a massive plague that he groundlessly predict; and with no other people to rely on, he was enticed by Lapis. While completely oblivious of the truth behind Dantalian's prediction regarding the plague, Lapis only dismissed these ridiculous lies as excuses that Dantalian casually fabricated in order to get another loan from the firm for money. Seeing the opportunity to gain promotion in successfully binding one of the Demon Lords, she was glad of it because it further guarantee and aggravate the leash to bind Dantalian forever as a property of the firm however not seeing the benefit that Dantalian can get out of it, she can't help but feel that there's something ominous behind his request to loan. In the end however, she decided to reluctantly shallow this ominous feeling. When the Keuncuska Firm was informed about Dantalian's request to get another loan of 10,000 Libra, Ivar Lodbrok, the owner of the firm, and all of the executives including Torukel were convinced that Dantalian had gone insane because Dantalian's incompetence was already proven to them due to his previous unsettled loan account. This was even more so after Lapis reported Dantalian's false condition of how he had gone madly obsess with her and for money. She also told them that Dantalian had already taken her as a concubine. Most executives were mad at Lapis who is an outcast of society for fornicating and defiling a demon lord because most temples strictly forbid outcasts from having intercourse with people of different social status. However, when she deceitfully revealed that she had purposely done it to make Dantalian insane and become a slave of passion who is reliant with her, it became a whole different story. Convinced that Dantalian had truly gone insane, the firm with no hesitation complied with Dantalian's request to forever bind Dantalian as the firm's property. With this, Lapis was promise by Ivar with a executive position due to her achievement. Using the money he loaned, Dantalian issued Lapis, his exclusive consultant, to act as his proxy by contacting smaller merchant firms in the continent in order to purchase a certain herb en masse up to no less than 30,000. He also used the money to buy semi-permanent storage of the highest quality to keep the herb fresh. Left with his convenient for two months, Dantalian slacked most of the day while reading historical books to gather information about the demon society of . With a desire to recruit Lapis, Dantalian made Lapis visit the origin of the Black Death at the right time to put her under false charge by her company for her uncanny relation in causing the plague. He done this by giving Lapis a very cryptic note that gave her an ominous feeling about the plague that Dantalian groundlessly predicted. Having predict that Lapis will come visit him again in order to create evidence of her innocence, Dantalian caught her red-handed with a Memory Play. Confiscating the memory play, he finally gave her no other choice but to accept his recruitment to escape the false charge from Keuncuska Firm. With this Lapis became his first subordinate. Equipped with a vast information network, Ivar and Torukel in the Keuncuska Firm officially received details regarding the plague which would later on receive a name of Black Death. Discovering that Lapis visited the place where the plague originated before the outbreak begun, Ivar suspected her to be the one who spread the Black Plague believing that she calculatively seduced Dantalian and betrayed the Keuncuska Firm for the sake of her ambition to get rich. After a deliberate deduction, Ivar came to believe that it was Barbatos, the ranked 8th Demon Lord, who artificially caused the plague with Lapis being her proxy who spread the plague and Dantalian being the puppet of Lapis. With this, Ivar along with Torukel planned to seek aid for Paimon, the ranked 9th Demon Lord, to deal with Barbatos by threatening Dantalian and Lapis during the upcoming Walpurgis Night. Chapter 4 – Romantic Deceptive Tactics When the upcoming Walpurgis Night was announced to create a counter-measure for the Black Death, he was forced to participate due to him monopolizing the cure. Upon Lapis call, Humbaba and the 11 other Berbere Sisters were requested for escort and transportation service towards Niflheim as the destination. The escort took 8 hours despite being attacked by sirens in mid-flight. In the process, Dantalian was able to acquaint himself towards the witches. It was even more so after he treated them drinks in a bar and passionately presented a volunteer impromptu one-man play of the tragic tale of <''Romeo and Juliet>'' in public, grabbing hold of the hearts of approximately 30 people. This in turn relieved his stress for leaving his home. His improvised tale of forbidden love captivated the hearts of the audience, causing the witches to cry and captivating the people in vicinity. Lapis however remains indifferent. It was only shortly after the tale when he noticed a ruckus inside the bar.Volume 1 - Chapter 4 (Part 1) There he saw 72nd Demon Lord named Andromalius at the center of it. Recalling the event of Andromalius slathering village that indirectly cause the birth of hero in the world of ,'' Dantalian saw upon him a sensible opportunity to get rid of the variable called hero earlier than he had expected. There, the system presented him two choices of either to befriend him or to murder him. Doing the former may damage his reputation for being friendly to Andromalius who is hated by everyone. Likewise, doing the latter has political impact that can also damage his reputation within the Demon Lords circle. With the intention of relying on to ''romantic deceptive tactics ''to at least minimize the damage of his reputation,'' he deliberately choose the latter by abusing the pretext of「Coctyus Warning」.Volume 1 - Chapter 4 (Part 2) Chapter 5 – The Most Extravagant Circus Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1 – 2 years ago *Chapter 2 – Devil Steps on Stage *Chapter 3 – Faceless Disease *Chapter 4 – Romantic Deceptive Tactics *Chapter 5 – The Most Extravagant Circus *Intermission Trivia *It was implied that at the year 1507,Volume 1 - Chapter 1 the demons was able to invade the humans. This implied that the Crescent Alliance won the recent massive war in only one year. The Demon Lords attempted to govern the humans but the humans showed resistance by rebellion. Regardless, it's clear that Paimon, the ranked 9th Demon Lord, had a big role between it due to her ideology of uniting the demons and humans.Volume 4 - Chapter 3 *Excluding the temple of Aphrodite and Artemis, all other temples strictly forbid outcasts from having intercourse with people of different social status. *The demon world considerably has a strict hierarchical society. As such, outcast has no rights to come in contact with other people. By chance, if one were to even touch a person of a higher status then it would only be appropriate to cut off a finger of the outcast; if one were to enter a temple then the outcast's toes would likewise be severed; and if one were to even recite a scripture from one of the Gods then the outcast's tongue would likewise be sliced. *Due to a notable incident, the governor of Niflheim created a law that stated, murder that occurs in a table with more than 7 people gathered, while being drunk, will be declared as innocent. *According to the book <''Chronicles of the Great Demon Lords and the Custom Laws That Were Derived From Them''>, it's customary for Demon Lord to give「Coctyus Warning」before attacking or waging war against another Demon Lord. This was done by sending declaration of war two times in any appropriate form. Since it was loosely defined, Dantalian was able to abuse it when he killed Andromalius. *Before possessing the body of Dantalian, the main protagonist estimated that he still had 50 years remaining in his life to savory his ideal lazy life after the death of his father. *Having played the game as a human hero, the information that Dantalian had of its game world was only heavily leaned towards the human society. He was ridiculously ignorant if the subject regards the demon world and its society. *As someone who hates unwanted attention due to the commotion it may cause, Dantalian preferred dealing with his problems quietly in the shadow. Thus, assassination is always within his preference. *To create a romantic deception, Dantalian purchased a pair of couple rings with a 5 carat azure colored diamond embedded into each of them. There were writings on the back written in Frankish. ‘I do not desire anyone but you (AUTRE NE VUEIL).' *It was foreshadowed that Dantalian will have his own harem of competent women. *Dantalian has a habit of sleeping naked. *Dantalian's body weighs very light. *Dantalian considers his pillow a part of his soul. *Lapis had never held someone’s hand before until Dantalian gave her a firm handshake. *Lapis remarked that the Berbere Sisters have cute appearances. *It's possible to acquire magic stones in Demon Lord castles due to its high concentration of magical energy. *'Libra' was the name of the gold currency in . In Korean money, 1 libra is equivalent of 500,000 won. Reference Gallery Category:Light Novels Category:Chronology